It's Your Love
by Rytanya
Summary: Hey there! It's me again, this is my 2nd fic as i promised. Enjoy!


It's your love

Hey there, thanx for the reviews guys. This is my second song fic. Enjoy!!

It was three hours before the winter ball, and Hermione had just returned to the Heads common room to get ready.

* * *

The previous summer had done her well. Her once bushy hair was now flowing down her back in soft curls. Her once flat figure now had all its curves in the right places. And finally her once bucktooth front teeth were now straightened thanks to Malfoy.

Speaking of Malfoy, he's been acting a bit off since the war. He no longer called her 'mudblood' or teased Harry or Ron. In fact, he's been very civil.

He even suggested that he and her went to the ball together as an example of 'house unity' or so he says...

As she entered, she saw Malfoy seating on the couch reading a book.

He looked up as Hermione entered.

"Hey Hermione," he said.

"H-hey, Dr-Draco..."she replied uncertainly. Hermione never heard him call her by her first name before. She quickly walked to her room to get ready.

If she had stayed any longer, she would have seen the smile forming in the Slytherin's face.

* * *

With one last look at the mirror, Hermione stepped out of her room to meet the head boy.

Draco had been down at the common room for five minutes when the head girl came down the stairs looking like a goddess from heaven.

The ocean blue, silky dress fitted her perfectly, showing all her curves. It was strapless but it has sleeves that almost touch the floor. Her hair was curled at the back of her head, leaving a few strands of curls on her face.

Slowly he walked towards the beautiful girl and took her hand.

"Ready?" Draco asked in a whisper.

Hermione could only nod her head at the handsome head boy. His hair that was once slicked back was now hanging loosely over his beautiful grey eyes.

Hermione had to fight the urge to brush away his bangs.

Without another word spoken, they walked silently to the Great Hall.

Every single head in the Hall turned as the Slytherin Prince escorted the Gryffindor Princess to the dance floor for the opening dance.

Draco pulled Hermione close to him as the music started. Soon everyone was dancing along with the two heads.

"Why are you so nice, Draco? You are not your usual self." Hermione asked as she looked into his eyes.

Draco just shrugged.

"I know this sounds silly but, are you under a spell or something?" She asked again, hoping to get an answer this time.

And she did.

"Maybe..."Draco answered walking backwards, untangling himself from Hermione as the song fades away.

Soon, Hermione was alone on the dance floor. She started to turn back when the lights went off.

"Hermione," Hermione stopped walking and turned to the direction of the stage.

A spotlight was shone on no other then Draco Malfoy.

He was holding a microphone in his hands and was looking straight at her.

"You asked me a question which I did not give a straight answer. But now, I'll give you the answer you seek..."

The music started,

:-Dancing in the dark, middle of the night

Taking your heart and holding it tight

Emotional touch, touching my skin

And asking you to do what you've been doing all over again-:

Everyone on the dance floor started dancing. Leaving Hermione alone with her own thoughts.

:-Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know

What it is that won't let me go-:

Hermione started walking slowly towards the stage.

:-It's your love; it just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder about the spell I'm under

Oh, It's your love-:

Tears started forming in her eyes.

:-Better than I was, more than I am

And all of this HAPPENED by taking your hand

And who I am now is who I wanted to be

And now that we're together

I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free-:

Tilting her head to one side, feeling a drop of tear escape her eyes. A simple smile formed on her face.

:-Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in (Oh)

And if you ask me why I've changed

All I gotta do is say your sweet name-:

Draco walked down the stage and towards Hermione.

:-It's your love; it just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder about the spell I'm under

Oh, It's your love-:

Hermione stopped in front of Draco.

-:It's your love-:

"Is it true?" Hermione asked as the last words were sang.

"Every single word." Draco replied closing the distance between them.

Cupping her cheek, he brushed away her tears.

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. The two heads shared the most passionate kiss both had ever experience.

Not caring what is held for them in the future.

All they care about is now. And to them, now is forever.

* * *

:-A.N:

Hey! What do ya think? Tell me about it k??

Thanx!!

Love


End file.
